ubcsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JosephFrost0304/Archive 1
Cool huh? We need some techy people in here. right now I'm doing a bunch of articles and typing them in newscaster form that way newcombers can see what went down before joining. There's alot of work that needs to be done and I'm gonna go and do my share of it so I'll talk to you later. See ya--Cybil24 00:23, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I know Dude don't worry about it... I know your helping...I'm trying to make this sound more of an RPG to make people wanna play along--Cybil24 01:28, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Hey there. Cybil24 recruited me to lend a hand. Can't offer much in the way of gameplay, but I'll do my best to help on "techy" issue. If ya need anything, don't hesitate to let me know. --User:TheGoodman 05:46, 11 July 2009 (UTC) check the new page about the members we lost, incident lost, and serous injurys ummm hehehehehehehehehe ummmm how we can play it ok ok pretty cool this website needs a background but im pretty sure your working on it if you need help i can look for a picture for you of this,btw i have a friend that wants to join as well,his name is CrimsonKn1ght-G Kiramaru16 reporting for duty. What is the briefing for this mission sir? sorry... hey i just got home now and just got the message. sorry for going on so late hey hey can we play it now Uh... 14 years old?--Cybil24 02:48, 12 July 2009 (UTC) hey hey hey can we play the game yeat your welcome Hey it's cool. I checked out the gun and I think it looks awesome. RE: Logo Let me know how you want the logo to look, and I'll make it as soon as I have time. JoePlay (talk) 16:47, 13 July 2009 (UTC) yes i got fallout 3 for the ps3 today. user--Stephendwan 16:51, 14 July 2009 (UTC) but its only my first fallout and i didn't get into any action yet. hi umm... i gotta go outta town for a funeral i dunno how long im gonna be gone and also college is starting pretty soon so i may not be on the computer as much as i liked to... but i'll still try to play as much as i can i'm finding new ways to edit the wiki also chat to the goodman from silent hill wiki, he still wants to help out--Cybil24 01:44, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Jakraus? I can't draw Jakraus yet because i'm on a diffrent computer these days and it's mouse sucks.Cybil,if you wanna draw Jakraus,he's like Leon style black-colored hair and HUNK's uniform...BTW when we start game? User:Bling1907 Logo ok? Is that the logo you were talking about? If you want me to make any changes to it, let me know. JoePlay (talk) 22:29, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Requested color changes made. How's it look? JoePlay (talk) 23:14, 15 July 2009 (UTC) am can you give me a list of the people from re wiki that didn't find this wikia so i can give them a link. user--Stephendwan 22:35, 15 July 2009 (UTC) right then i got all of them they didn't respond so that should be a good sign. user--Stephendwan 09:54, 16 July 2009 (UTC) first contribution I made my first article!! It's called Vehicle Hangar in which I brought the vehicles over from the old U.B.C.S. link from RE Wiki. Jakraus ? This may sound dumb but........how do I do it? Jakraus I get it now. Yeah I've already done that. Jackraus Do you like it?Bling1907 hey how do you get there please help me Notice that If you want,i can draw you too..Just send me your looking and gender to my talk page.After i draw everyone,maybe i do a team operation picture(everyone in it that picture)User:Bling1907 am has any of the people i sended a link come back yet. user--Stephendwan 19:29, 20 July 2009 (UTC) i was at home besides im not on this wiki all the time im in loads more. user--Stephendwan 20:02, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ps i just sended them what to type. yes im here had a hard time finding this site!Flaming skull of heaven 11:06, 21 July 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven hey Whats this other china mission?Flaming skull of heaven 15:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven Umm.. hey i can't draw you like in movie because i don't have any photos about it.i gonna draw you like in game ok?(the Nicolai uniform thing) Bling1907 sure But i need to rest i go ambushed by something don know what.Flaming skull of heaven 17:15, 21 July 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven i sended a link to everybody flaming tongue got it and i gave it to the newcomer. user--Stephendwan 17:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) am just wondering is there any mission that you need me for. user--Stephendwan 18:03, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ready ok i chose dawn to be my team mate for china send a chopper and we will ace hat mission.Flaming skull of heaven 11:20, 22 July 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven wait What bio weapons are in there we need to know and whats are goal.Flaming skull of heaven 17:06, 22 July 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven what they could sense crimson heads sense there are but lickers and zombies. --Stephendwan 17:42, 22 July 2009 (UTC) omg jeez thats alot hmmmmm i need good guns unfortunatly those lickers need cleansing (burn them)...... ok do we have a flamthrower here? do you have the following equipment for me to help in the mission. first aid sprays, rpg, hydra,handcannon, H-k sniper rifle, gatling gun. oh maybe a few grenades and herbs just in case. goal is to wipe all them out or something? :3 Do you like it??Bling1907 NOTE:if you want yours,leave me your gender,clothes,hair etc. message on my talk page! they took away the team members we lost tribute video. user--Stephendwan 20:34, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Re: hi Hi, You can have Cybil24 make you an admin of this wiki with . --Uberfuzzy 03:29, 27 July 2009 (UTC) forerunner did it and that was a cool video of how they all died ps i included civilians. user--Stephendwan 09:56, 27 July 2009 (UTC) well im just going to type just how they died i am also including civilians. user--Stephendwan 10:27, 27 July 2009 (UTC) check out the page now. http://ubcsgame.wikia.com/wiki/The_team_members_we_lost_tribute we got a new enemy his called forerunner as he edited without being a team member of the ubcs so maybe we can do a mission were we go and arrest or kill if he refuse and pulls out a weapon or becomes a majini as i hear he has majini around his house. user--Stephendwan 10:52, 27 July 2009 (UTC) look we got are own most wanted person list check it out. http://ubcsgame.wikia.com/wiki/Most_wanted_list yay getting the nintendo wii remake of resident evil one which i never played before i think its one of the archives by the way im getting them all the next one to be made is zero or two. user--Stephendwan 11:48, 27 July 2009 (UTC) am your lets see you like resident evil stuff you got svr mgs4 it has to be some were either 18 or above or 18 under sense you into svr. guess how old am i then your 15 and im not 22 im under. user--Stephendwan 12:25, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm new here. I just found this Wiki when I was browsing. May I join? This looks like an excellent setup. Regards, Kougermasters 12:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Having to join Technally, joining the Wikia means I have joined. Meh. I won't join this pathetic excuse of a Role Play site. In any case, Wikia ARE NOT for this. Thought you might know. Also, you might want to try using a serious spell cheaker. You can't hold banning over my head. There are rules that have to be followed. By expressing my Ideas and opinions, I am exercising my right of Freedom of Speech. Since Wikia's Mainframe is in Florida, the site must conform to US law. Do you want me to find a link of this? Also, Burned and Dissed! I agree with S-118. Alrighty, I'm going to go on a hefty rant, I'm sorry to have bothered you, and I hope you don't take this personally, but here's my rant. Once again, terribly sorry to bother you and your private roleplay Wikia, but I think that I can get an opinion here. First off, I don't care if you erased part of MY talk page, I would just revert it. Erasing part of a staffer's page is, quite frankly, idiotic. Even if you do use an IP address Uberfuzzy would still know that it was you who did it since your IP uses the JosephFrost0304 account. Second, Wikia are NOT private. Frankly, I think that's part of the plan of a Wikia: to have a PUBLIC wiki accessable to ALL people, yet still maintaining an amount of security that is enough to ban vandals and such. Finally, what you left on Forerunner's talk was right in a way. The only people that can tell you what to do with your Wikia are the Staffers/Janitors and yourself. The reason I say Staffers/Janitors are because they are administrators and bureaucrats on all Wikia. I'm pointing out the flaws in this Wiki and I hope it does not insult you enough to read this. Anyways, I am hoping that you seriously consider this message. S-9 4 18:15, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks but no thanks. And I'm not a sockpuppet: I count about 1000 other users who have their names as "SPARTAN-*insert random number here*" new spartan is now wanted in the most wanted section lets make him into a majini that we can controlle to make him do embarressing things like stuff then we kill them also can i be a member of staff here sense im third in command. user--Stephendwan 20:58, 27 July 2009 (UTC) im Going to send a group of base majini with a gatling gun majini and a nemesis to kill spartan as he is the most annoying one and im going to go along even if i have to go to china besides we should be alowed to send are own b.o.w.s user--Stephendwan 21:18, 27 July 2009 (UTC) new wanted person his the other spartan cause theres a page they made in which there going to destroy us and they erased the ubcs page. user--Stephendwan 09:34, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :"Erased" as in: "changed the spelling of?".-- 'Forerun'' ' 12:15, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Furthermore... You don't have Ops. You are begging to someone who has Ops to give you Ops. How about getting YOUR facts straight (and mine is spelled right!) What/Who the F***?! WTF is that SPARTAN dudes..And they playing some kinda RPG game(probbly jealus us in my optinon :3 )can someone handle them??User:Bling1907 Oh i forgot.. i gonna draw our base in pieces(main hall,vehicle hangar,arms room etc.)whaddya say??User:Bling1907 FYI Look, if anyone is being a prick, its you, going on and on about not being allowed to edit because I'm "not a member". Firstly, you are not required to be a member of ''any club on any wikia. And wikia's cannot be "private", as anyone is free to edit them. That makes them Public. So why don't you stop being a prick and whining about how you have to be a member of a club, or be banned, especially how you are begging to the Admin of this site to become one. Furthermore, even if you did convince him to ban me, or you got Adminship, you have no grounds to ban me, as there has to be reasons for doing such things. Don't make me pull up Central Wiki pages. Furthermore, if I get banned, I 'will lodge a compaint to Cental Wiki, about the conduct of this wiki, which, following an investigation, would undoubtably close this site. dun be meen to thsid operson josheofrost is cool . ur justbebibg jeluss -kougermuntsrs :ys johespfrost iz lkke the bts persnon ever in the histroy f evr. u jealusos dumbagass. - SPRTANA-849 psn have you got your ps3 back yet so i may add you i already have bling1907 who is bling is from this wikia my online name is irelandcool. user--Stephendwan 10:57, 29 July 2009 (UTC) jelous Yea i am jelous this is the coolest rollpay wikiever i wanna be just like u guyz r u adminz? i wanna be an admin so i can bad that stupid forrunner --Kougermasters back thanks so much! when is he gona com back? --kougermgsterd im thats ok about psn network i think we should make a page were we can but down our wii codes, brawl codes, mario cart codes, psn network account names, xbox live account, anyway i think that it might be spartan 118 but i think forerunner put a deleting thing on it so we have to agree with the deletion. user--Stephendwan 12:04, 29 July 2009 (UTC) there i made RP: the eagle talons a canadate for deletion as its for killing everyone on this wikia great im still not on a mission but i will once we get these ediots out but i guess that this is sort of a mission i guess. user--Stephendwan 12:09, 29 July 2009 (UTC) of spartan-118 group http://ubcsgame.wikia.com/wiki/RP:The_Eagle%27s_Talons adminz do you have admin rights? i know how to ban people and delete pages and stuff, im an admin on another wiki. i know lots of stuff to help this wiki --kougrmasters Sure I would love to join, i also have much experience when it comes to editing and maintaining a wikia. User:Unluckynumber11 and P.S. Use the History icon next time. umm who wrote the message on top of this one? "Head's Up" I would like you to read this article.-- 'Forerun'' ' 13:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC) For God's name SPARTAN's and Forerunner... shut up!if you wanna join,come on but don't mess with us PLEASE!!jesus,can we just start the game?User:Bling1907 ! also i draw out base's main enterence: hey it may be useful to have a block button on this wikia to deal with these people. user--Stephendwan 16:09, 29 July 2009 (UTC) am well i did not get vandalism its just for getting rid of spartan-118. user--Stephendwan 16:14, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I do. It was either mine or S-118s. S-9 4 16:15, 29 July 2009 (UTC) oh it was the spartan-118 cause he was annoying me. user--Stephendwan 16:18, 29 July 2009 (UTC) no don't if i start doing that he will be complaining to the wikia staff and janitors and they might ban me and if you don't ban me which you won't cause im not doing it a second time. they strip you of a admin and they maybe another ban so don't i will not do it is to risky. like they can watch what were doing on wiki the same way psn does. user--Stephendwan 16:27, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Oh ya before i did the vandalise thing i did not know what vandalise was Oi! Stop vandilizing my userpage and my RP. "Your" site Firstly, you don't own it. Therefore, it is not your site. Secondly, this is a Wikia, meaning I can edit as much as I bloody want. And Thridly, you can't just make any wikia. Fail Your feeble attempts to cover your tracks failed. FYI, there is this thing called 'History". How about no thanks. RE: are you wiki staff? Yes, I am a Wikia employee. JoePlay (talk it could cause by the place might be haunted could also be a giltch, someone with you typed it in when you were not looking, accident, virus, trojan, spyware. check your antivirus just incase. user--Stephendwan 17:44, 29 July 2009 (UTC) people here are sending me messages and it gets really annoying imagine if you were on professional and you nearly beat wesker and this distracts you and he grabs theres just no time to react. user--Stephendwan 17:52, 29 July 2009 (UTC) hey make me an admin aswell by the way did you ban the spartan-118 dude yet. user--Stephendwan 17:55, 29 July 2009 (UTC) forerunner brought spartans talk back becareful as he may ban you from rewiki longer or complain to the central wikis janitors and staff. user--Stephendwan 18:21, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Contact the Community Team I'm on the Wikia Gaming Team. To deal with the problem you're describing, you'll need to contact the Community Team. To do that just go here and choose one of the methods for reporting the problem. I would suggest using either email (to the address listed) or the form on the page. JoePlay (talk) 18:23, 29 July 2009 (UTC) cool but jessica redfield has not comeback yet and i think its about time for the second operation china to begin. user--Stephendwan 18:30, 29 July 2009 (UTC) i already sent her a link ages ago and i did not see any cite activity from her im going to send her another link. user--Stephendwan 18:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) can you not just simply delete the that RP page no one would bother you then and also the cheese. user--Stephendwan 18:57, 29 July 2009 (UTC) this one. http://ubcsgame.wikia.com/wiki/RP:The_Eagle%27s_Talons Read message I'm sorry if I roughtalked you, and I wondered if one of the admins (or you) would ban me, so I del'd the last message. Oh yeah, you're unbanned now. :) S-9 4 21:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Just so YOU know Okay, the RP ('R'ole '''P'lay) is about the RE Universe. You can play as yourselves in it. The reason I made the damned page is so that the game would go easier. Duh. We are not making our own game. !!! I found a letter in my desk in Alpha Office.It says You still can't found me,well here's a tip:I love Chicken What tha hell? Chicken? He/She is gotta be kidding with us!User:Bling1907 Alert! Gang Banger is killed by Alex Scott.Joseph,i think we found our new f***er.BTW i'm ready for mission.User:Bling1907 nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! it can't be was there cameras at the scene. oh and theres another spartan after joining but spartan-08blam! check incase thats the same fellow. Will i go and check for fingerprints. user--Stephendwan 18:08, 30 July 2009 (UTC) HELP axel scott is going to kill me. user--Stephendwan 21:10, 31 July 2009 (UTC) never fear I lost my buddy Gang Banger for good but I'm not gonna lose you! I'm comin' to rescue you!! user--Jakraus 6:32, July 31 2009 Little tip A wikia, is a free internet website, in which, anyone and everyone is allowed to permitted to edit it, to claim this website as your own, breaks the guildines you accepted when you created this wikia. So. Unless you allow everyone to edit. This Wikia will be shut down. :3 16:03, 1 August 2009 (UTC) am we need to kill axel scott before he claims another victim how about we drop a bomb on top of him from 2 fighter pilots then shoot him and when he is weak enough i will impale him through the mouth then use my hydra shotgun ten times and more before he dies PS i am not going to put down my name as he is looking for me but instead try to solve this. nawdnehpets. Hey! Alex Scott kidnaped me.I don't know where i'm are.Can you find me from this message?I can't hold more..i'm bleeding from head..Bling out. User:Bling1907 hey tell bling to tell axel to open one of the cupboards in the room as there a secret weapon inside known as a bomb that should also burn or melt blings bondage things and theres a side affect as theres a bit of uroboros gas in it and worms so this should kill or infect axel. user--Stephendwan 13:49, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I mean't tell bling to tell axel scott to do it. user--Stephendwan 14:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) --Stephendwan 15:04, 3 August 2009 (UTC) yes!!!!!!!!!! axeks is caught but theres two U-8 attacking me. user--Stephendwan 14:59, 3 August 2009 (UTC) just kill him a guy like that and don't open the cupboard whatever you do as theres a bomb with the uroboros virus in it i think you should blow up the place so that nobody touches. user--Stephendwan 15:02, 3 August 2009 (UTC) cool but im getting attacked by two U-8 wait theres a third one.user--Stephendwan 15:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) right then i killed the three U-8 that were attacking me and it turns out that someone who did not join the UBCS possible sent it oh and i am now ready for the operation china 2 mission with flaming skull of heaven. user--Stephendwan 16:49, 3 August 2009 (UTC) but i did not kill him. i would if there trying to kill me and if im cornered. Besides the only things i killed today were three U-8 i should be allowed to kill them. user--Stephendwan 17:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) is axel scott dead if not and if bling is in trouble tell me and i will stop axel from hurting him or escaping i think i will go up there and get rid of the knife. user--Stephendwan 17:21, 3 August 2009 (UTC) i need you to com up here take bling to the infimary i have bling with me on the ground we need to rescue him. i have scott cornered user--Stephendwan 17:28, 3 August 2009 (UTC) crap he pulled out a grenade and trigger device to blow up this building i need you to get out i'll save bling. user--Stephendwan 17:31, 3 August 2009 (UTC) right then i have bling over my shoulders im heading your way i was talking about the other wesker. user--Stephendwan 17:54, 3 August 2009 (UTC) JOSEEEEEPH! I thought Axel was dead.(I was blowed his head off)But evil won't die..F***!I gonna make him pay...-Bling1907 cheese cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese! just to let you know that axel scott killed you but were taking your body to africa so that we can revive it the same way jill valentine did. user--Stephendwan 21:17, 3 August 2009 (UTC) DUH Since you're dead put it on resident evil wiki deceased members you idiot. WTF!!!!!! WHAT BATTLE- Jessica Redfield brrrrrr my feet are frikn FREEZING fine but i want hand to hand combat and no weapons except my tyrant arms and I WISH WE JUST FIGHT ZOMBIES AND B.O.W.S THAT WHAT THE UBCS WERE DOING IN RE3 THERE MUCH EASIER. Its okay im going to impale him with my tyrant arms through the mouth and didn't you not say to ask the user permission first. user--Stephendwan 21:55, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Past (stupid) actions Ever think of bringing 118 back as a Scapegoat for all of this stuff thats happened? Ohyeah, he tells me to tell you that he has filed a complaint aginst the wiki and the Admin. ~MasterMan hey is it ok if in the battle of death that i kill him cause well he will try and kill me and what about the things he did on your home page. user--Stephendwan 10:18, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Too bad your not alive. Cause now I'm gonna kill all of ya.-Scarecrow Killer dude we just got two new villans scarecrow killer and lie-dan don't you think we already have are hands full with alex scott who i killed by biting his head, arms, legs, riped his b****s off and blew him up just regrowed again like is he some kina tyrant cause only tyrants can do that like im a part-tyrant although if i get close to death i turn into a nemesis but i can still controll my self. user--Stephendwan 18:44, 4 August 2009 (UTC) yeah look any normal person who i would do that to would normally just die and scarecrowkiller has some T-strain. user--Stephendwan 19:40, 4 August 2009 (UTC) am you can't do anything you can't yet your still dead i think we will revive you know oh and is alex still online by the way. user--Stephendwan 19:45, 4 August 2009 (UTC) it will regrow again im part tyrant and i feel like strange like if im going to be a tyrant but i should be able to controll it. user--Stephendwan 19:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) dude he could be online right now just watching us and i now he wouldn't give a damn about the newbie wannbe villans. -stephendwan. are you a ghost now cause how could of you see my bullet hole when your dead anyway me and jessica are putting your body on the helicopter straping it in. user--Stephendwan 20:03, 4 August 2009 (UTC) am new info it turns out that scarecrow is actually a brother of alex scott but he is still not on the same level he only is starting and is well you know has a T-strain in him. user--Stephendwan 20:06, 4 August 2009 (UTC) how about a top ten most deadleast villan page. (that does not include vandals like spartan just guys that actually kill. anyway were just after taking off now. user--Stephendwan 20:18, 4 August 2009 (UTC) good we reached africa crap majini shoot. user--Stephendwan 20:44, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Report We holding majinis right now.Joseph is ok,he's at a machine with UBCS Doctors.Don't worry,If Stephendwan and I run out,we get support from Africa Branch.Don't worry us.-Bling1907 Death Actually, as per the Battle to the Death page, Lt. Dan killed you, then I scattered you ashes with High Explosive. >:P majini are attacking me and jessica redfield over in africa were trying to get to the secret location to revive you oh i got a headshot oh here comes executioner (aka the axe man) this is fun i most say. user--Stephendwan 16:49, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Start over? Bit late for that, as you burned the bridges. loopy you're crazy- Jessica Redfield am its just the normal one but his like the versus one that jumps high to reach place(interesting how fatguy can do that) there is also a big man majinis but i shot one with my hydras and he sort of did a back flip and another jumped up here on the roof were on. user--Stephendwan 17:21, 5 August 2009 (UTC) were in the marshlands on a hovercraft and check out the creature fight page for entertainment.--Stephendwan 18:15, 5 August 2009 (UTC) his back axel scott is back again. Oh were just after reviving you oh crap a U-8 shoot. user--Stephendwan 19:56, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Crap... I'm at S.Africa Branch HQ.I lost signal of Frost,maybe they left Kijuju.I hate this crap.Hey,maybe i can use one of the satellites to track the dead microchips..Well,i'm searching him now.If i found him,i want a pizza.(:D)Can you send some backup for me.I still tracking it.Bling out-Bling1907(6 Aug.2009-18:40) sorry My stupid brother sent you the spam email i'll put the tab on close next time. user--Stephendwan 10:59, 7 August 2009 (UTC) the metal gears keep on pointing to a cave crap its reapers shoot. user--Stephendwan 20:20, 7 August 2009 (UTC) You don't have Admin rights. You rely on Cybil to do banning and stuff. anyway, its SPARTAN-118's page. He can do what he wants with his page. You need HIS premission to get rid of it. What you are doing is vandalism. Leave his work alone. Especially when its better then your own. Lieutenant Dan 02:32, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Well, in that case, why are you deleting a page that he made? You didn't give him a chance to finish it, instead, banning him as a 'vandal', because he didn't join your exclusive club. Lieutenant Dan 02:41, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Please, go ahead and give me an example of this 'wiki policy'. And also a link to the page, off this site. And 'sockpuppet' isn't the term that you ought to use. It dosen't fit the situation at hand. Lieutenant Dan 02:54, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Whats whith these 'sockpuppet' pages? Firstly, he evidantly made that page, with the intention of making a story of it with 984 and other. I joined in after 118 was banned for 'vandalism' which was not evidant. Lieutenant Dan 04:01, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Report I'm changing costumes.Now i have a white STARS vest.Also watch out for RAY's.SOP is activated.That should stop their vehicles.-Bling1907 It pains me in my heart a bit to say this, but... I'm joining as a weapons crafter. I hope it doesn't break the rules, but if you give me enough material I will eventually crank out a weapon to use. The weapon I bring to UBCS is an M95 .50 anti-material sniper rifle. Thanks. EDIT: I'm joining Alpha group. S-9 4 23:48, 10 August 2009 (UTC) we Reached the cave me and bling are going in beating the crap out of the stupid scarecrow he does not even scare the crows that much lol any way after we rescue you we will blow up the place with rexes nukeclear rail launcher they will be fire works oh boy bling should be holding off the majini. user--Stephendwan 18:35, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Oh! Joseph can't enter few more days because his PC is f***ed up and he uses his friends PC.(look my Silent Hill wiki talk)and i handle majini's with stealth mines.About 500!So,let's beat some bad guys!-Bling1907(13/08/2009 - 20:37) Game freeze?Okay.. BTW my vechile skills are 8 because i was a Dirt Track racer in Raccoon City.Also,my computer is out of buissnes.Scarecrow Killer is hacked to SOP.Stephendwan be careful for RAY's and Gekko's.I'm fighting againt him via network server eggs.I call you back when i'm done.-Bling1907 (NOTE:Server eggs are a network term i created :D) assistance Hey Bling I'm going to go help you out by taking out a couple of them Metal Gears while you work out the network part. Let me know if there's anything else.-Jakraus (I seem to be the only member with a perfect 10 on a stat so far =D) Thank you.. for your help.I handled SOP.It's under my control.RAY's maybe freeze for a while.Be careful.It's Kijuju,full of Majini's and things..Remember,East side is crowded by them,try West side for start searching.Bling out..-Bling1907 searching... All right, I'll check it out. -Jakraus hey theres some new person who wants to play this game. http://ubcsgame.wikia.com/wiki/User:Alice_rose oh did you get you computer fixed yet or is it still acting like a bitch. user--Stephendwan 20:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) yeah i guess i was we were right axel scott is stronger but becareful are you alive remember his still are main villans. user--Stephendwan 21:20, 22 August 2009 (UTC) report I spotted some groups of manjini nearby I'll take care of them. - Jakraus thats A tough choice but i think i will wait a bit longer until i feel i am ready and if charlie team gets more members to join if thats ok with you. user--Stephendwan 10:50, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry guys I'm swamped with homework from school i'm not gonna be able to play guys... I apologize to the fullest. Ill try my best to check in one in a while if that SPARTAN dude is bugging ya go ahead and do what you need to do okay. Thanks for letting me play, hopefully Ill see you guys soon--Cybil24 03:05, 27 August 2009 (UTC) hey we have are own raiding page. http://ubcsgame.wikia.com/wiki/Raidings user--Stephendwan 18:48, 28 August 2009 (UTC) my duty i feel m duty has been filled at the ubcs. p.s:im infected...Flaming skull of heaven 13:58, 29 August 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven bad news flaming skull of heaven has asked axel scott to kill himself we must act now.--Stephendwan 09:55, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm already full aware and in a helicopter with an HK21 and a SRAW, just give me co-ordinates and I'll make sure the last thing he tastes is lead. S-9 4 17:43, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :P I can't help for a while becaause i'm shocked from the PC(don't laugh okay)..PC's out and i'm at the hospital.-Bling1907 admin yes i am an admin by the way i deleted the stupid sock puppet page and the cheese page cause they where spams and vandalism check out the pharmacy it sells drugs and cures incase we get infected. oh we have to rescue flaming togue of heaven has asked alex scott we need a sniper for this. There is still a tracking device on him so it be easy to find him. PS we have rescued you and your in base now is there any sniper people here. user--Stephendwan 13:50, 31 August 2009 (UTC) okay i restored forerunner user page just to tell you to block someone there is a button next to there name on there page called block user click it to block them hope this helps. user--Stephendwan 14:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) i warn you Dont try to stop axel believe me it must happen do you Have a cure for a virus I MADE only to kill every infected. Its in me son it will either mutate or kill me in a gruesome way ...... you....cant......stop....me crud This is really bad. There's a chance that Delta Team will be no more if it goes out of control. - Jakraus hello *radio transmission begin* is it on good if you dont know me then thats not a good thing remember every day a city shall fall. *radio transmission end* the one Your after is axel... i know everyone and everything my improved body has begun its viral infection soon the air shall be infected HAHAHAHAHAHAHA *disappears into darkness* very clever But something might be out of place get in the metal gear rex it should protect us now lets get to only one. user--Stephendwan 19:35, September 1, 2009 (UTC) as long as my original body is not cured then i still live how about you go to a place called your city, what you have destroyed what a simple 1ST stage of my life p.s:my body is hidden in the origin ok ok ok But look at the home of skull *dies and body burns away* help ...... wait wha happened who am i? I turn to look at you. I make a kind of angry expression as I holster the Beretta. "Well, looks like I missed the fun, didn't I?" S-9 4 22:37, September 1, 2009 (UTC) warning Axel Scott called me. We'd better hurry and save the city before he kills more people.......or me.-Jakraus frost hello are you *coughs violently* there..Flaming skull of heaven 13:43, September 2, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven I'm out.. from the hospital.I'm coming..What did i miss?-Bling1907 suggestions Hey wouldn't it be cool to have our pistols custom-made like the S.T.A.R.S. Samurai Edge guns? Just curious. By the way I can't seem to shake this question off, WHAT'S WITH AXEL AND THE HOSPITALS!?!?!? Did his family die in one or something? Again just curious.-Jakraus yeah Sure I can take time off from my missions to do that. Just one question, am I going to charge credits or not? Any ways just let me know what you'd like in your gun.-Jakraus Yes, I am. It costs payrole points to loan weapons, and it costs 750 points for a custom weapon to be built. S-9 4 22:56, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm. I'd agree, but that means I'd need a raise to 700 points a week. That way I could build up a veritable and respectable arsenal of zombie-bashing BOW-exploding guns. Other than that I have no demands, just enough points to continue making one gun per day on a daily basis. S-9 4 02:29, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ok I'll work on it. It'll take some days though and I think I'll name your handgun the Frost Redeemer.-Jakraus my body The virus made my body stronger but i have no idea what is going on.Flaming skull of heaven 07:37, September 4, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven I'm back.. ..aaaand I'm ready to fight!-Bling1907 It's a deal. Thanks, now I can construct weapons in peace. I'll only need about 700 points per week, one per weapon. S-9 4 14:31, September 4, 2009 (UTC) blood I lost alot of blood i need medical assistance and i found some infoFlaming skull of heaven 17:39, September 4, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven